Una horrible pesadilla
by AriAsamiya98
Summary: La noche se siente extraña.. será esto real o sólo una pesadilla?


Esta noche había una fiesta en casa..  
Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que era..  
Había varios invitados conocidos, pero afuera en el patio delantero había otros que nunca había visto, borrachos y la música con el volumen muy alto..  
Esa noche sentía el ambiente cada vez mas espeso..como neblinoso aunque no había neblina.. debió ser solo mi imaginación..

Decidí salir de la casa igual quizás me relaje.. pensé

Mi novio Kyo no estaba ahí... derrepente recordé vagamente que el y yo habíamos tenido una discusión horas atrás de seguro seguía algo molesto.. la verdad ni siquiera lo recordaba tan bien, era extraño como..si mi memoria me fallase..  
Pero si me encontré con Kensou de seguro el me dirá que está pasando y de que es esta fiesta..

-Hola Kensou!- lo saludé tratando de ocultar mi incomodidad con la situación  
-Athena! Que bueno que llegas- me tomó la mano, yo me solté de su agarre  
-Eh..Kensou sabes de que es esta fiesta?- pregunté  
-No recuerdas?, que distraída has estado Athena..- me dió un golpesito suave en el hombro como jugando  
-No, la verdad no... y todos esos invitados.. quienes son? Algo anda mal Kensou no lo notas?-  
-No..- me sonríe -Ven vamos a divertirnos- me vuelve a tomar de la mano y me lleva a una cabaña que estaba afuera, que no recordaba haber visto ahí  
-Y este lugar?- me volví a soltar de él y me puse a ver la cabaña  
-Es.. el lugar de las escondidas.. hay que escondernos de los demás..-  
-Kensou...-  
-Que sucede?..-  
-Voy a volver a la casa, me siento muy incómoda..- caminé en direccion a puerta de la cabaña para salir  
-No espera... no te vayas..-  
-Uh? Porque no?-.. pregunté  
-Deberíamos ir al patio entre los árboles es divertido jugar ahí como cuando eramos niños Athena recuerdas?- me sonríe  
-Eh...si eso fue hace años-sonrío un poco nostálgica.. -Pero, no tienes hambre? Yo sí, deberíamos ir a comer adentro-  
-Bueno, vamos!^^-  
Entramos a la casa y ahí dentro esta una viejita de cabello blanco canoso corto y ondulado..  
-Ehh..b-buenas noches..- saludé yo  
-Athenita..que bueno que ya se conocieron- sonríe amablemente  
-De quién habla disculpe?- pregunte sin entender  
-Tu y Kensou, pequeña, el es un buen chico, deberían conocerse-  
-Ah.. él y yo ya nos conocíamos -sonrío  
-Es cierto eso Kensou? De que me he pedido?- dijo la viejita apenada  
-Si es verdad yo conocí a Athena hace muchos años-  
Mientras ellos hablaban yo iba a servir algo de comida, pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que no, que saliera de ahí...

-Kensou.. vámonos...- dije tratando de verme lo mas normal posible  
-Ehh? No tenías hambre?- dijo confundido  
-S..no.. Vamos a jugar a los árboles- le sonreí  
-Oh genial! Ya nos vamos señora- se despidió de la viejita  
-Si adiós ^^- me despedí yo también  
Ella solo nos sonrió

-Porqué cambiaste de plan? Te sientes bien?- preguntó Kensou con preocupación  
-Si, pero algo anda mal aquí, no sé que es pero.. el aire se siente..muy pesado.. se siente como si algo no estuviera bien.. y no se porqué..- terminé de decir sentandome al mismo tiempo en una piedra cuadrada que había en el suelo  
Él se sentó a mi lado  
-Athena... no te preocupes yo estaré contigo- me abrazó  
Yo correspondí pero me separé de el cuando noté que ese abrazo había durado más de lo normal..  
-Eh..bueno.. iré a caminar a donde están los árboles..- me puse de pie y me dispuse a irme  
-Si, yo voy contigo! ^^-  
Estabamos caminando entre los árboles cuando derrepente Kensou se me perdió de vista..  
Yo traté de relajarme y recordé a Kyo.. porque no estaba aquí? Lo necesitaba..

Hasta que recordé..

Flashback:  
Iba entrando a la casa de Kyo porque había dejado la puerta entreabierta y quería ver si estaba bien..  
Hasta que lo vi..besandose con otra chica..  
El se dió cuenta de mi presencia, yo me quedé paralizada..

-Athena! Yo... puedo explicarlo..- se acercó a mi  
La otra chica se estaba riendo  
-Porque?... -unas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos  
-No..perdóname..no llores.. maldita sea- Golpea la pared con fuerza  
Yo me limpio las lágrimas y me doy la vuelta para salir por la puerta  
-No mi amor..no..no te vayas..- Kyo me toma de la mano  
-Pero.. ya tienes a alguien, para qué quedarme?..-  
El voltea a ver a la chica que seguía riendose  
-Vete de aquí...- le dice  
Ella se hace la sorprendida..  
-La vas a preferir a ella?- pregunta la chica  
-Si- Contesta Kyo  
-No, no te molestes, yo me voy y no quiero seguir contigo- Trato de evitar llorar pero se empiezan a acumular las lagrimas en mis ojos  
-No porfavor Athena perdoname- me abraza con fuerza llorando  
-Suéltame.. ésto solo me está lastimando más.. me voy- logro solarme de su agarre y me voy rapidamente antes de que pueda seguirme..  
Fin del flashback

Suspiro..  
-Aunque me hayas sido infiel yo jamás podría estar con alguien más...-digo en voz baja  
Derrepente Kensou llega por detrás de mi y me agarra de la cintura sorprendiendome  
-Kensou... suéltame..-  
-No lo haré, tendrás que liberarte- dice juguetonamente  
-No quiero, ahorita no de verdad...-  
Pero él no me suelta, incluso pareciera estar disfrutandolo..  
Derrepente me da un beso en la mejilla  
-Oye...- me siento muy avergonzada por la situación.. me trato de liberar le doy golpes en las manos en los brazos y nada  
-ya tranquila- me suelta -porqué estabas tan depresiva, estabas pensando en Kyo?-  
-Si...- contesto un poco triste  
-Athena..yo jamás te engañaría sabes que sería como tu esclavo si me dejaras ser tu novio...- toma un mechon de mi cabello y empieza a juguetear con él  
-Kensou, no se que decir, esque...tienes que esperar más...-  
Veo una expresión de felicidad en su rostro  
-Eso.. quiere decir que me aceptarás algún día?!- sonríe ampliamente  
-No lo sé, pero no me presiones, aun me duele lo que pasó con Kyo..- suspiro

Después de un rato llegan otras personas aparentemente vecinos.  
-Oigan, nos podemos juntar? Esque vimos que tienen música y cervezas para tomar nosotros tenemos más-  
-Claro venganse- contestó uno de los tipos que estaban en el patio delantero

-Ay no.. algo malo va a suceder Kensou..que hacemos?..- me empiezo a poner muy nerviosa, ese extraño presentimiento es cada vez mas desesperante..  
-Athena... no estás muy paranóica?- me acaricia la cabeza yo le quito la mano ese comentario me molestó  
-No..- contesto en seco..

Veo como todos están platicando muy felices de la vida, riendo, mostrando a los nuevos las cosas que hay en la casa..  
El ambiente se siente cada vez mas espeso tanto que incluso me cuesta respirar... es una sensación indescriptible pero horrible..

-Athena..- Kensou me abraza por detrás -Te amo... te amo tanto Athena.. quiero aue seas mi esposa.- me empiza a dar besitos pequeños en la mejilla  
-Kensou.. basta, me estás asustando..-trato de soltarme de su agarre, pero de nuevo, no puedo.  
-Athena..porque no me amas?- siento como me caen sus lágrimas en la cabeza  
-Oye, no llores..- el me suelta de su agarre me doy la vuelta y lo abrazo yo a él  
Veo que se tranquiliza un poco.  
-Lo siento...- dice avergonzado  
-No importa, Kensou..porfavor salgamos de aquí...- le estrecho mi mano..  
El asiente con la cabeza y toma mi mano  
Ambos nos vamos hacia la puerta de la casa, ya que teniamos que entrar para poder salir por la otra puerta, pero.. al llegar a la casa vimos algo horrible..  
Un señor que estaba sentado en una mesedora no tenía cabeza y una cortadora de madera estaba encima de él..  
-Que pasó aquí?- pregunté asustada  
-Tenias razón Athena perdon por no haberte creído... hay que irnos rápido...- dice Kensou mientras refuerza el agarre de nuestras manos y entramos corriendo dentro de la casa ..  
Dentro hay más gente muerta.. algunos sin brazos.. derrepente veiamos los brazos tirados en otra parte.. huesos.. sangre..  
Escuche como un tipo con una sierra eléctica venía detrás..  
Kensou se tropezó y el tipo de la sierra logró atraparlo no le había hecho nada aún, podría yo hacer algo para ayudarlo?  
-Suéltalo!- grité muy molesta  
El tipo de la sierra, que por cierto tenía una máscara y no dejaba ver su cara, me estaba viendo fijamente..  
-Escuchaste?! No dejaré que lastimes a nadie más!-  
Me acerco a él.. el suelta a Kensou  
-Athena noo!- Kensou grita  
Yo lo ignoro.. ahora es entre el de la sierra y yo  
Él también se acerca a mi..  
Yo me teletransporto y aparezco detrás de él ..le doy un golpe una patada y hago una espada psíquica que lanza al tipo lejos yo me acerco corriendo hacia él antes de que logre levantarse  
Pero él es más rapido y se levanta justo cuando yo llego a él y me da un golpe muy fuerte en el estómago..yo caigo al suelo adolorida..el tipo es muy fuerte y muy grande también  
Se empieza a acercar a mi pero Kensou corre hacia él y le empieza a dar patadas y golpes..  
Kensou lo logra derribar pero el tipo se levanta y no sólo le da un golpe sino que lo atravieza con algo que parecía un cuchillo que estaba tirado en el piso..  
Kensou cae al suelo  
-Athena...c-corre...- dice débilmente  
-Nooo Kensou!- corro hacia él y empiezo a llorar  
-Athena... dame un beso...-  
-si..- sin pensarlo dos veces le doy un tierno beso en los lábios dejando caer mis lágrimas sobre su rostro  
El sonríe... a pesar de todo..  
-Te amo Athena...- es lo último que dice antes de cerrar sus ojos  
-Kensou no... no!- Lo abrazo mientras lloro como jamás lo había hecho en mi vida..  
El de la sierra se pone a reírse como loco

-Basta no te rías!- corro enojada hacia él le doy una patada y se mueve un poco hacia atrás pero no se cae..  
El intenta agarrarme pero yo me teletransporto y hago un phoenix arrow esta vez sí cae al suelo.. vuelvo a hacer lo mismo antes de que se levante, y por suerte funciona ya que se le veía algo adolorido y se empezaba a incorporar lentamente..  
Pero después el se pone de pie muy rápido y me agarra del cuello con una mano levantandome en el aire  
Con la otra mano me da puñetazos en la cara que duelen jodidamente, lo único que podía pensar era que ese maldito nos iba a matar a todos!  
Pensé que aún hay gente viva aquí pero quizas nadie salga porque todos estaban heridos.  
Mi nariz y mis labios estaban sangrando.. y él parecía no tener tantos daños..  
El me lanzó lejos yo no podía pararme pero tuve que hacerlo el venia hacia mi dando un golpe tras otro pero yo los esquivé con un poco de dificultad.. hice mi escudo que lo derribó y aproveché para volver a la "jugada"  
-Psycho ball! Teleport ..Psycho sword.. FANG ARROW!-  
Logre debilitarlo pero aún debil seguía siendo rápido y fuerte...  
Que hago?... pensé  
Él se acercó noté que cojeaba un poco del pie izquierdo.. y la sierra tenía rato que ya la había dejado..  
-Psycho Ball Psycho Shoot!- le lanzba bolas de energía una tras otra pero él no parecía poner resistencia a pesar de salir volando hacia atrás solo se paraba y volvía a caminar hacia mi... acaso quiere morir?  
Cada vez lo veía mas débil..  
Pero derrepente.. y no supe en que momento se acercó tanto a mi que logró agarrarme del cuello otra vez.. seguía siendo fuerte no podía respirar tenía que hacer algo..

Ya no me quedaba energía.. y el tipo me estaba asfixiando...  
Con la poca energía que me quedaba logré hacer un Shining crystal bit que lanzó al tipo muy lejos de mi ... ya no se levantó pero yo tampoco podía mas... caí al suelo no tenía mas energía  
Las personas heridas estaban saliendo poco a poco...  
-Kensou.. lo lamento tanto... si pudiera devolver el tiempo te habría dado una oportunidad a ti no sabes cuanto me arrepiento- lloré como nunca antes.. mientras lo abrazaba..  
Me sentía tan vacía.. y tan insignificante

Duré ahí unas horas..no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no quería creerlo..

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando pero el tipo se levantó y volvió a tomarme del cuello ahora con una fuerza que nunca antes había usado en mí..  
Mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco.. no podía respirar...  
Y derrepente... desperté..


End file.
